Patent ES-A-2191843 discloses an articulated arm for an awning of the type described above, formed by a first semi-arm and a second semi-arm finished in respective first and second elbow parts articulated to one another by means of an articulation device to form an elbow. The first elbow part defines a fork between the branches of which a shaft is fixedly supported and the second elbow part defines a core located between the branches of the fork, and having an axial hole through which the mentioned shaft is inserted. In the core there is formed an anchoring configuration adapted to hook an enlarged end of the mentioned flexible tie rod element connected to said elastic traction member. In this type of arm, to guide a relative rotation between the first and second elbow parts around the shaft, and to support the second semi-arm on the first semi-arm in a cantilevered manner, it is usual for the articulation device to include bearing means formed by friction bushings, for example made of bronze or another sintered metal, each of which comprises a cylindrical section finished at one end by a perimetric flange.
Given that the elbow parts are generally obtained by the injection moulding of a lightweight metal alloy, such as for example, an aluminium alloy, many of the configurations that they comprise, such as holes for shafts, seats for friction bushings, etc., have a conical shape necessary to facilitate the demoulding during the manufacturing process. This imposes machining some of the mentioned configurations, such as the seats for the friction bushings, for the purpose of offering a uniform and secure support for them. The operations for machining the elbow parts are carried out after the injection moulding and after a step of painting or lacquering the parts, and are difficult and economically expensive. Furthermore, friction bushings withstand limited axial and radial stresses compared to roll bearings, which limits the extension that the second semi-arm may have to be supported in a cantilevered manner by the articulation configuration with respect to the end of the first semi-arm.